I'm Home (EreriRiren Oneshot)
by VioletHunter
Summary: Eren is on his way home from college and hasn't seen Levi in about a year. Things, things and more things. Just read it :3 Ereri/Riren (Eren x Levi) Warning! Yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like? Don't read!


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAN: Okay, so just last week, I was on a plane on my way back home from vacation. I was fucking bored, so I w/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emcrappy, but enjoy anyway! :D/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAN (IN DA FUTUREEEE O.O): So...this story has been on Wattpad for awhile and I forgot to post it here. Sorry T^T Anyways...it's here for chu now :3/embr /br /strongemI'm home (Eren x Levi)/em/strongbr /br /"And the departure for flight 337 starts now." And that's that. The plane slowly crept onto the runway before stopping for a spilt second./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emrote this! A little short and /emEngines quickly speeding up and flaps for the wings down, the plane was lifted from the ground and became airborne. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /"Levi..." Eren leaned on his left arm and thought about his Levi, "I'm coming home..." Eren had been at college for the past year, not being able to come back to his home even once. Now that the school year was over, he was on his way back to /br /"Hey, do you think you could reach that?" A stranger with strange yellow hair pointed up to a fan above the two. He was pretty short to Eren's observations, "Sure thing." He reached up and twisted the fan so cool air was slowly moving out. "I'm Armin Arlet," the blonde said cheerfully. Eren liked this guy, he was...kind, "Hey Armin, I'm Eren Jaegar. Nice to meet ya." br /br /Armin smiled, "So, uh, what business do you have in Miami?" Eren chuckled and smiled, "Ah, well, I'm finally able to go home after a nonstop year of work at Stanford." The blonde's face lit up, "You go to Stanford? Wow, me too! It has been a brutal year, hasn't it?" Armin chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "Mhm!"br /br /-time lapse of magicalness- br /br /"And once again, we'd like to welcome you to Miami, Florida." Getting his stuff together, Armin smiled and brought his hand in front of him, "Nice meeting you Jaegar. I hope to see you on the school grounds at some point in the near future." Eren took ahold of the hand and shook it, "Back at ya Arlet."br /br /Levi said he was "too busy" to pick Eren up, so getting a taxi was the best he could do (even if he was close to flat broke -_-). Eren was able to flag down a taxi pretty quickly and quickly got /br /-another time lapse of magicalness-br /br /"$20, $30, $40. $40 exactly." Eren thanked the taxi driver as he drove away from his driveway. "Well, I'm almost cleared out of cash," he looked up at the house and sighed, "But I'm home..."Eren smiled as he opened the door slowly, breathing the air in, remembering how he missed this /br /"Hey, ya shitty brat. It's been awhile." Eren's eyes widened as he quickly turned around and saw a short, black haired man standing behind him. "L-Levi..." Eren was already tearing up. He ran up to Levi and nuzzled his face into his shoulder, "Levi...I'm home..." br /br /Levi hugged him back slowly before Eren quickly pulled back, still holding onto his shoulders, "Hey! I thought you said you were too busy with something to pick me up! I had to use almost all of what little money I had left on that cab!" br /br /Levi grinned, "Well, I had to surprise you. It wouldn't be as fun if you knew I was going to be waiting at the airport." Eren sighed and dropped his head, "Tch." Levi grabbed his chin and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Eren looked down at him, slightly perplexed. "Welcome home, shitty brat."/p 


End file.
